Legend League Tournaments
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introducing the Legend League at 5,000 Trophies and a new, monthly Legend League Tournament in the Top Players list. ---- *'Summary' **Added in the 1 July 2015 update, the Legend League Tournaments were added for those who enter the Legend League, which is joined when reaching 5,000 trophies. **Revised in the June 2019 Update, Legend League players now use a different rule to player multiplayer matches (ladder). ---- *'About Legend League Tournaments' **Your current global rank is featured on your League badge in your profile. **Your final global rank and trophies will be permanently saved to your profile when the Tournament ends. **The Top Player tab will feature last season’s Legend League Tournament winners. **Trophies above 5,000 will be reset down to 5,000 when the Tournament ends, and deducted trophies will be converted into Legend trophies. **Legend trophies will be permanently featured in your profile and cannot be lost. **The Legend League features a different matchmaking system compared to the other leagues, detailed below. ---- *'Matchmaking in Legend League' **Matchmaking in Legend League occurs on a daily basis. The season is divided into 24-hour cycles called League Days, which start at 8am Helsinki time (5am GMT). **In order to attack and defend in Legend League, players will have to sign up to Legend League beforehand, which will add the player into the Legend League matchmaking pool. Doing so once will keep the player signed up to the league for as long as they stay in Legend League. ***Not signing up will keep the player out of the attack matchmaking pool, preventing them from attacking in Multiplayer Battles, but they can still be attacked by players outside of Legend League. **During each League Day, each player will be given the opportunity to attack 8 other players, and their village can be attacked by 8 different players (meaning they may defend up to 8 times in the same day). The players which can attack you are often different from the players you attack. Players can choose to attack at any time during the League Day, but any unused attacks at the end of the day will be lost. If players have completed their 8 attacks, they will no longer be able to attack for the remainder of the League Day. ***For a player's first day in the Legend League, the number of attacks and defenses a player can have may be reduced, depending on when they joined in relation to the League Day. **Like in normal matchmaking, players' Trophies are taken into account during matchmaking, so for example, a player at 5,200 trophies will be matched with other players at similar trophy levels, rather than players at, say, 6,000 trophies. **Once a player enters matchmaking in Legend League, they will be unable to attack players in lower leagues. The converse is true; players in lower leagues will be unable to attack players that have signed up to Legend League. **The "Revenge" feature that can be utilised in lower leagues is not usable in Legend League because of the different matchmaking system. **Players will be demoted from Legend League if they are below 4,900 trophies at the end of a League Day. Players can remain in Legend League while below 4,900 trophies as a result of defending, though they must attack to regain that trophy level by the end of the League Day in order to stay in the league. ---- *'Attacking in Legend League' **Before a player can attack in Legend League, players must first sign up to the league (detailed above). **During each League Day, players will be given 8 bases from the matchmaking pool to attack. **Unlike normal matchmaking, players will not have the opportunity to skip over a base, or "Next" it, if they do not wish to attack it. The 8 bases given to a player in each League Day are the only bases a player can attack for that day. **Before each attack, players will be requested for a confirmation before attacking, showing the army they have ready for the attack. This confirmation screen is the same as the one seen in Clan Wars. **Players are also unable to scout the bases before committing to an attack, but will still have the pre-battle 30-second timer to quickly plan a strategy with the army they have. **The Trophy system works differently in Legend League than in other leagues; players can never lose trophies in an attack. Instead, 40 trophies are available in each attack, regardless of actual trophy difference between attacker and defender, but how many of those trophies are earned depends on the result. ***The full 40 trophies are earned only in the case that a 3-star is scored. This is consistent with lower leagues. ***Unlike in lower leagues, attacks less than 3 stars do not award a fixed fraction of the 40 trophies; damage is now a relevant factor in determining trophy gain. ****Attacks resulting in a 2-star award between 16 and 32 trophies, depending on the damage; a 50% 2-star will earn 16 trophies, and one trophy is awarded for every 3% earned above 50% (meaning 32 trophies will be earned with a 98% 2-star). ****Attacks resulting in a 1-star award between 5 and 15 trophies, depending on damage. A 1% 1-star will earn 5 trophies, with one trophy awarded for every 9% earned (15 trophies will be earned with a 91% 1-star). ****Attacks resulting in 0 stars do not directly penalise the player with loss of trophies, but instead award up to 4 trophies depending on damage, with one trophy awarded for every 10% damage. Attacks resulting in 9% damage or less do not award any trophies. ***Since failed attacks no longer result in loss of trophies, the only way to quickly leave the Legend League, if one desires so, is through defending. **Gain and loss of trophies work in exactly the same way as in lower leagues; the number of trophies won by the attacker equals the number of trophies lost by the defender, with one exception: if the attacker does not win any stars, the defender does not lose any trophies, but does not gain any either. However, any resulting demotions out of Legend League does not apply until the end of the League Day. **All of the loot is stored in resource storages and the Town Hall, and is generated by the game (this is similar to loot earned through attacking a base directly in Clan Wars). Weaker bases will offer less loot. **Star Bonuses and League Bonuses are unchanged, and function in the exact same way they do in lower leagues. Attacks in Legend League are still considered Multiplayer Battles and will count towards Achievements, Star Bonus, Events, Clan Games and Season Challenges where applicable. ***If a player matches with 8 maxed Town Hall 13s (allowing for the maximum loot per base), and manages to steal all of the loot with at least a 70% 2-star (for 100% League Bonus) in addition to completing one Star Bonus, a player can earn a maximum of 7.62 million Gold, 8.42 million Elixir and 79,700 Dark Elixir in Legend League per day. If a player completed two Star Bonuses in the same day instead, this maximum is increased to 8.52 million Gold, 9.32 million Elixir and 84,200 Dark Elixir. ---- *'Defending in Legend League' **Like in Clan Wars, players can choose a layout they wish to use in Legend League for taking defenses. This change can be done in the "Defense" tab. Changing this layout will only take effect starting from the next League Day, provided the player remains in Legend for the next day. **The layout can be different from the active layout, so players can prevent others from copying good layouts by simply setting an inferior layout (such as one with all the defenses exposed and easy to destroy) as the active layout which players view when visiting while using another layout for actual defense. **The layouts are subject to cooldown in the same manner as Friendly Challenges; if a layout is newly modified it will be unavailable to be selected as a layout for the next day. **They can also choose defensive Clan Castle troops to defend their village for the same day. These troops are taken from what the player has in their Clan Castle at the time; for example, if a player has two Dragons in the Clan Castle, clicking the "Choose" option will allow the player to fill their defensive Clan Castle with two Dragons. **At the start of a League Day, a "snapshot" of the chosen layout will be used in matchmaking; this snapshot functions almost identically to that of a Clan War base. It is the snapshot of the layout that other players attack. There are two main consequences of this snapshot feature: ***Any will always be armed for defenses, and Heroes will always be available for defense even when they are being upgraded. Any upgrading defenses will remain active, at the level it is being upgraded from. ***Players do not lose any loot from defense, unlike in lower leagues. Any loot earned by attackers are newly generated by the game. **Players can defend a maximum of 8 times in each League Day. If they are given fewer attacks for that League Day, the number of defenses they can take is lowered to match this number. **Shields do not function in the same way as they do in lower leagues (see "Shields in Legend League" below). Players can be attacked while they are online, unlike in lower leagues, and when attacked, players will not be granted a shield. ---- *'Battle Log' **With the August 27, 2019 optional update, players in Legend League can view a special "Battle Log" tab. **The Battle Log tab tracks the player's attacks and defenses for the day and the corresponding trophy gains and losses. It is a summary of the Attack and Defense Logs, which can be viewed in their original location. **At the top of the log, a display shows the player's trophy change for the day; this is broken down into trophies gained by attacking and trophies lost by defending. The "Attacks" column has an entry in a green box for each attack the player made, while the "Defenses" column has an entry in a red box for each defense the player has taken. Both types of entries detail the name of the opponent, the damage done and trophies gained or lost from the battle. Any empty boxes indicate attacks and defenses that have not yet been done. ---- *'Shields in Legend League' **Shields in Legend League do not function in the same way as they do in lower leagues. Village Guard is not relevant, and defenses do not award Shields. **Instead, players can still purchase Shields, but they serve a different purpose to Shields in lower leagues. **Shields still prevent players from being attacked, but in addition to that they will also prevent players from attacking, which essentially suspends a player's position in the League. **A Shield's effects can only span whole League Days and not parts of it; if a shield is bought, its effects will only apply starting from the next League Day. Similarly if an active Shield is dismissed, the effects of this dismissal will only occur starting from the next League Day, and the player will remain shielded for the remainder of the current League Day. **If a player purchases a Shield in Legend League and is demoted during its time of effect, the Shield will function as it does in lower leagues; the player can then attack through the shield (albeit in the normal matchmaking pools). ---- *'Trophy Resetting' **At the end of every Legend League Tournament season, everyone's final standings will be recorded, featured throughout the game, and Legend League players who are above 5,000 trophies will have their trophy count reset to 5,000. **Every month, all Legends get a fresh start and another chance to push for global rank #1. ---- *'Where Do The Trophies Go?' **Legend trophies permanently preserve the extra trophies that get reset to 5,000 at the end of each Legend League Tournament season. ***As an example, if you end the Legend League Tournament with 5,100 trophies, you will gain 100 Legend Trophies when your trophies get reset to 5,000 at the end of the season. **Legend trophies will accumulate season after season, and nothing will ever reset or reduce Legend trophies. **Legend trophies are visible to everyone else. ---- *'Trivia' **Legend League Tournament players will be featured on the global Top Players list for the entire next season after that tournament ends. **The first player to get into the Legend League was shaheen uae on 4 July 2015. **It is possible for clan mates to attack one another, but only if both of them were in different clans at the start of a League day, when matchmaking takes place. Category:Trophy Leagues